


Put Your Damn Shirt On

by Random_Quality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Shirtless Laim, almost turned into a 5 things +1, louis curses a lot, this is a mess sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Quality/pseuds/Random_Quality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is left wondering <i>does Liam every wear a shirt?</i></p>
<p>or: Liam never seems to have a shirt on around Louis and it's very sexual frustrating for Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Damn Shirt On

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be this long and it is a mess. I'm sorry. Hope you like!

The first time Louis ever sees him is when he is leaving the underground food court in the main student building and into the lounge area with his subpar food (it’s better than the universities cafeteria food so) and the muscle god is leaving the fitness area. The guys isn’t wearing a shirt, and Louis nearly faints at the define ads on the guy, and shorts that tells he has a fairly nice ass. The guys shoulders are so broad, and his  back . Louis nearly drops the bag of food he was holding.

 

“Bro!” Zayn groaned, running into Louis’ back.

 

“Who is  that? ” Louis breathed.

 

Zayn looked over Louis’ shoulder at the shirtless man, “Who? Liam?”

 

Louis spun around so quickly, he lost his balance slightly. Quickly righting himself, he glared at Zayn. “ Liam ? Are you telling me you know that god amongst men, and  you didn’t introduce us? ” 

 

Zayn raised one of his perfect eyebrows at Louis, and it just pissed him of more. “Do you want me to introduce you now?”

 

“What!? No! I look like shit now!” Zayn just raised his eyebrow again. “Shut up!”

 

“Hey! Zayn!” Louis froze. By the smirk forming on Zayn’s face the person behind him was probably-

 

“Hey, Liam.”

 

Damn it all straight to fucking hell.

 

“Hey, bro! You finish Bradford's take home?” Liam said. Louis felt like he was drowning in the smoothness of it, what a nice way to go.

 

“Yeah, man. It was easy as all hell. You can get all the answers off the internet.” Zayn said, eyeing Louis with amusement. Louis glared at him. “My rude friend here, is Louis by the way.”

 

Louis wanted to rip Zayn’s throat out. The betrayal was real. He turned around and faced Liam. He gave him his award winning smile and gave him a tiny way. “Hi.”

 

Liam smirked at him. “I don't think it was rude. He does have a great backside, Zayn. I won’t doubt you again.”

 

“See! What I tell you!?” Zayn laughed. Louis scowled.

 

“Talking about me behind my back, Zayn?” He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re a terrible best mate.”

 

“It’s nothing but good things. I assure you.” Liam smiled. 

 

Christ, that smile was heart melting and ‘I assure you’? Who fucking says that anymore. Louis just huffed and looked away, hoping Liam didn't notice the blush forming on his cheeks.

 

“Yo! Liam! Come spot me!” Another dude not wearing a shirt-and was that a butterfly on his stomach? Oh louis knew him!

 

“Harry!” He smiled and waved.

 

“Oh, hey Louis! I didn’t see you- and hello.” Harry smirked. It was his your-hot-and-im-hot-lets-fuck smirk that charmed the pants off of everyone, even himself. Louis looked next to him to see Zayn’s mouth hanging open slightly. Heh, payback.

 

“This is Zayn, Harold. Newly single Zayn at that-OW!” He gasped after Zayn elbowed him in the stomach.

 

“You’ve been hiding this gorgeous creature from me Louis. How dare you.” Harry said licking his lips as he checked Zayn out. Louis thought he saw steam come out of Zayn’s ears. 

 

“Wait, you know Louis too!” Liam interrupted.

 

Harry tour his eyes away from Zayn. Zayn promptly snapped out of his daze and started to hit Louis while the other two were distracted. “Yeah, we fucked a while back. One of the best fucks too.” Harry said, looking dazed for a moment, Louis smirked.

 

“And you’ve fucked him!” Zayn squeaked at Louis. He snickered as Zayn blushed and looked at Harry under his eyelashes in embarrassment. The look on Harry’s face confirmed that the curly hair man was now ruined for anyone other than Zayn.

 

“Welp! This was fun, but my food id getting cold! Nice meeting you, Liam! See ya, Harold! Come on, Zayn,” Louis said, looping an arm around Zayn’s and heading toward the door that leads outside.

 

“But I-”

 

“Too bad. You kept Liam from me.” Zayn sighed and let himself be dragged to their dorm.

 

~+~

The next time Louis sees him he’s walking down the hall to the dorm bathrooms in Harry’s quad to pee about a week later, when Liam walks out of the door with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Louis feels there should be a warning before he is suddenly assaulted with the vision that is Liam’s upper body, because that shit is dangerous. Jesus.

 

“Hey Louis!” Liam smiles brightly at him. Louis wants to melt into the floor.

 

“H-Huh,” He clears his throat, “hey Liam, long time now, er, see.” Louis stammered. Why did he turn into a ball of lameness around Liam? Why?

 

“Yeah! I haven't seen you around Zayn. How’ve you been?”

 

Louis want to strangle Liam. Who decides to have small talk right after a shower with a towel wrapped around their waist? Louis was having trouble focusing, too busy watching the stray droplets of water run down Liam’s neck and abs to be absorbed by the towel. He hated trying to pee with a hard on. “I’ve been wet-GOOD, good. I’ve been good!” He laughed nervously, scratching at his bird tattoo. “What about you?”

 

“Eh, school you know.” He laughs. Louis wanted to die. “Well I gotta get back to my room, or Niall might think I slipped and died.” He joked.

 

Louis smirked. “Okay, be careful. Don't want to hurt that pretty face of yours.” He winked. Liam froze and Louis watched as a light dusting of pink formed on his cheeks. Success.

 

“Y-yeah, uh, thank you?” He said awkwardly. Not a successes, then. Crap.

 

“Oh, um, yeah. I’ll...I’ll see you...then.” Louis said lamely, shame tinting his cheeks red, and he rushed back to Harry’s room. He paused when he saw Zayn, but quickly shook it off.

 

“That was quite a long piss-”

 

“You could have warned me Liam lived in your quad, you bastard!” Louis interrupted, poking his finger into Harry’s chest.

 

Harry blinked slowly in that infuriating way he does when he doesn’t want to give something away or he genuinely doesn’t know what you’re talking about. “I didn’t know I needed to?” He said tilting his head.

 

“Of course you needed to dipshit! Or did you not see my brain to mouth filter shut down when I first meet him?”

 

“That was before he’d walked up, Lou,” Zayn said from Harry’s bed, reading a book.

 

“And it wouldn’t have mattered,” Harry said with a wave of his hand, leaning back in his desk chair, “I was too busy ogling Zayn.”

 

“Aw, so romantic,” Came Zayn’s monotone, “I’m touched.”

 

Harry threw a scarf at his head, “You should be! We wouldn’t be dating now, bitch.”

 

Louis’ thought process screeched to a halt, “Wait, whoa, when did this happen? Was I under a rock?”

 

“The day we meet,” Zayn said, putting his book down. “He asked me out for coffee and I accepted.”

 

Louis sat down on the floor and pouted, “No, two of my best friends can’t date each other! Where would that leave me?”

 

“With Liam?” Harry tried.

 

“No! Out in the cold, raining, streets. Alone and forgotten, like a abandoned kitten in a-” Louis gasped as a book was thrown pasted his head. “Hey! Zayn!”

 

“Don’t be so dramatic!” Zayn huffed, “Dick.”

 

Harry picked up the book and handed it back to Zayn, “Besides, you’ll have Liam soon.”

 

Louis looked down at his lap, remembering how uncomfortable Liam got earlier, “I don’t think so.” He said softly, but it went unheard by the sweetly arguing pair on the bed. Louis sighed as he watched them, guess he was going to be on his own more often now.

 

~+~

 

Louis was fucking  late . How could he be  late. He set his clock five minutes forward, so being late wouldn’t happen, what the  fuck.

 

Louis grumbled to himself obscenities as he rounded the corner to the stairs. He looked threw his emails, trying to find a email of when the homework was due, praying to whoever, that it wasn’t today.

 

He stopped in his tracks when he saw the newest email sent this morning. Class was canceled.

 

“You have got to be fucking  kidding me !” He yelled to the deserted stairwell. He turned around abruptly, still looking at his phone, and tripped.

 

Just what he needed, to have the only class he had today be canceled after nearly killing himself trying to get there, then die from falling down the stairs. Wonderful, perfect, except...he didn’t hit the ground. “What-” He looked up and found the warmest brown eyes staring back at him.

 

“Hey,” the owner to said eyes said. The sides crinkling as he smiled. “Glad I caught up to you.”

 

Louis blinked at Liam, then groaned, “That was terrible, Liam. That pained me.”

 

Liam laughed and helped Louis stand back up, handing him his laptop bag Liam had apparently also caught. What the hell. “Couldn’t resist. You okay?”

 

Louis, looking at Liam properly now, blurted. “You’re not wearing a shirt.” 

 

Liam blushed. Louis couldn’t help but feel pleased, despite his mortification and lack of brain to mouth filter. “Uh, yeah. Someone spilt coffee on me. I was on my way to the bathroom, when I heard you yell, then saw you falling,” Liam shrugged.

 

“So you came to rescue my like the knight in shining armor you are.” Louis teased. “I’m not like those other princesses, though. You’ll need to take me on a date, before I jump into your bed.” That was a lie. If Liam wanted Louis bent over this stair railing right now, he’d drop his pants and do it. Okay, maybe not but...not the point.

 

But Liam looked slightly horrified. “No! I mean, I would never...I didn’t-”

 

“Hey, it was a joke, Liam,” Louis laughed tightly. “Um, thanks for, you know, saving me from death,” He said, looking away. He felt like Liam had pricked his heart with a needle. He never felt this way around guys he was interested in, but since Liam had rejected his flirtation twice now, he felt his confidence waver. What was wrong with him. He meet Liam like two weeks ago! Why was he already so gone for the boy?

 

“Yeah, no. It was no problem, “ Liam said, scratching the back of his head. “I’m going to, uh yeah.” He gestured to the bathrooms next to the stairs, giving Louis a half smile, before entering.

 

Louis waved, then put his face in his hands. He rubbed at his face as he walked down the hall. Was he doing something wrong? Was he not Liam’s type? Was Liam straight and Louis was just making himself look like an ass? He sighed, whatever. He was going back to bed.

 

~+~

 

Louis snickered as he snuck into Harry’s quad unnoticed; A perk of being tiny. He sauntered down the hall like he owned it, until he came to Harry’s room. That boy never locked his door, so Louis turned the knob and pushed the door open forcefully.

 

“BOOM BABY!” He shouted, hands on his hips. There was a loud screech and then a two thuds. Louis watched in pure glee as Harry fell from his place on top of Zayn on his bed to the floor, and Niall throw a book that just missed his head. Louis burst out in a fit of laughter, falling to the floor from the force of it.

 

“You fucking  jerk! ” Harry yelled, launching himself on top of Louis to tickle him.

 

“Oh my god, Haz! You should have  seen your  face !” He gasped through his laughter. “And Niall! Fuck, I can’t breath!” Louis’ stomach was starting to hurt from the laughter.

 

“You absolute dick!” The curly haired boy pouted at him, now straddling Louis’ lap. He stopped tickling him so Louis could breath. “I could have  died .”

 

Louis rolled his eyes, “No you wouldn't-”

 

“Is everything okay!” Came a voice down the hall, then footsteps, “I heard screaming.” Louis looked over and had to stop himself from groaning, either from pleasure or annoyance he wasn’t quite sure.

 

“Yeah, everything's fine, Laim. Just Louis being a dick.” Harry said, getting off Louis, and helping him up.

 

“So nothing new.” Zayn called, from the bed. He had a book in his hand, how he went from making out to reading so quickly was beyond Louis.

 

Liam laughed, eyes crinkling in that annoyingly attractive way. Louis wanted to strangle himself. "You realize that people generally wear shirts in most settings?" Louis blurted, because  Liam wasn’t wearing a shirt, a-fucking-gain. Someone put Louis out of his misery.

 

Liam blinked, then looked down at his bare chest, and laughed. “Oh, yeah. I was taking a nap when I heard the shouting. And just ran out.”

 

“Fireman Liam, to the rescue.” Harry smirked, leaning against the door.

 

Liam blushed, “Um...well since no one is dieing. I’ll see you later!” He smiled, waved, then walked off. 

 

Louis watched Liam’s shoulders move. He wouldn’t mind fireman Liam throwing him over his shoulders and-

 

“You so want to climb him.” Harry laughed a little to fucking loudly.

 

Louis jumped, lunging at Harry and pushing him back into his dorm. “Shhhhh, Harold.” He said, closing his door.

 

“Why?” Zayn asked from the bed. “It’s the truth. I’ve heard your wet dreams.”

 

“Really?” Harry asked, climbing back over Zayn who nodded.

 

“It doesn’t matter!” Louis huffed, going over to Niall’s food bin. “I’m not going to get to.”

 

Niall smacked Louis’ hand away from his food stash. “What are you talking about. Liam’s about as crazy for you as you are for him.”

 

Louis stopped, looking up at Niall with wide eyes. “Seriously? Did he tell you that?”

 

“I thought it was obvious?” Niall asked unsure, looking over at Harry.

 

“It is,” Harry answered the unspoken question. “Louis, did you really not know that?”

 

Louis flopped on Niall’s bed, staring up at the ceiling as he answered. “No, every time I tried flirting with him he’d get, like, uncomfortable. I figured he was straight and was just being polite, but I had really just grossed him out or something,” Louis mumbled the last part.

 

Zayn sat up, much to Harry’s displeasure. “What do you mean?”

 

Louis huffed. “Okay, this last time, he saved me from falling on my ass after tripping down the stairs. I basically told him I wouldn’t sleep with him until he took me on a date first. He took that as me implying that he only saved me to get in his pants.”

 

“And he said something along the lines of ‘I would never!’” Harry finished the story for him. Louis nodded, pressing his hands over his face in frustration. “Damn it. Louis, Liam is a  really  nice guy, and he doesn’t  get  jokes like that. He was a sheltered child.”

 

Taking his hands away from his face, Louis side eyed Harry. “So what your telling me is that Liam is literally that innocent and nice and  wants me?” Harry nodded. Louis jumped out of the bed and flew over to kiss Harry on the mouth. “Haz, you just Liam laid.”

 

Harry spluttered, wiping at his mouth. “Did that require kissing me?”

 

“My thought exactly.” Zayn grumbled. Louis shot over and kissed Zayn too. Zayn fake gagged, “That hadn't been an invitation, mate.”

 

“Niall, you want one?”

 

The blond put his hands up, “Nope, I’m good.”

 

Louis smiled widely, grabbing his bag he left next to the door and ran to the door. “I’d keep this door shut, boys. I’m a screamer.” Louis winked.

 

Niall and Harry groaned, while Zayn just grumbled, “I  know .” Louis laughed in delight, closing the door behind him.

 

He sprinted to Liam’s door down the hall, heart beating excitedly in his chest. Liam  wanted him. The boy was just awkward and shy and- shit. Louis is going to explode. He stopped in front of Liam’s door, trying to calm himself down.  Liam was adorable, fuck .

 

He knocked on the door, and waited. “Just a minute,” He heard Liam call. Louis fidgeted as he waited.

 

Liam opened the door, smile wide on his face, but turning a little confused when he saw it was Louis. “Louis?” He asked.

 

See, Louis would have said something by now. Like ‘Hey, Payne’ or ‘You’re terrible at knowing when people flirt with you, so I’m going to say this, I was flirting with you’ or something cool and suave like that, but nope. Louis’ brain had short circuited, because guess what! Liam had no shirt on! So, what came out of Louis’ mouth was, “You’re so  fit , fuck me.”

 

The blush that Liam gave after that, though, was worth it.

 

“Um, tha-”

 

“For fucks-Liam that was about as obvious as I’m going to get. Fuck. Me. Then wine and dine me,” Louis said, poking his finger in Liam’s chest. 

 

His mouth went dry as Liam’s eyes darkened. “Since you asked so nicely,” Liam smirked, and Louis would have fallen to his knees right then, if Liam hadn’t yanked him into his room, then onto his bed.

 

Louis whined, as Liam climbed onto the bed. “You are so loud, Tomlinson.” Liam said, ghosting his breath over Louis’ neck. “Can hear you laugh form Harry and Niall’s room. Wonder if you're just as loud in bed.”

 

Louis gasped. “Why don’t-why don’t you take off me pants and find out?” He said after a moment. He was having trouble focusing on anything other than the heavy weight above him. He trailed his eyes down to Liam’s lips, licking his own.

 

“Gladly,” Liam grinned, then finally kissed him.

 

He let out a pleased moan and opened his mouth for more. Liam’s hand pushed up his shirt enough to run his thumb of his nipple. Louis groaned, biting Liam’s lower lip and sucking it into his mouth. The low groan of pleasure Liam released sent thrills of excitement up his spin.

 

Liam’s hands explored lower, pushing Louis’ sweats down to expose his hips as he moved his lips to Louis’ neck. “Jesus,” Louis panted.

 

“I’d rather you be painting my name,” Liam said, pulling Louis collar to the side. “I am the one going to be fucking that wonderful as of yours.”

 

Louis laughed. “Well then, take our pants off, Payne.”

 

“Absolutely,” Liam raised up on his knees to undo the string on his own sweats, then got up completely to take them and his underwear off.

 

But, the fucker, turned around before Louis could see his best bits, and walked over the closet. While Liam searched in there, Louis took off his own clothes. Liam finally turned around and knocked the air out of Louis’ lungs.

 

He was fucking  fit . Besides Liam’s perfect chest, his legs were long and toned and the V of his hips made Louis’ mouth water. His cock made Louis want to faint. “Liam,” Louis said as calmly as he could, “you fuck me right the fuck now.”

 

Liam nodded dumbly. “Yeah, alright, Lou, wow,” he mumbled in awe.

 

Louis sat up and made grabby hands at Liam, until Liam was in reach. He pulled Liam’s mouth to his an wrapped his other arm around Liam’s chest, tugging him between his legs. They groaned together as their hips touched.

 

“How do you want it?” Liam breathed into his mouth. Louis’ dick twitched at the husk behind it.

 

Louis kept kissing him as he answered, feeling drunk off Liam’s taste. “Don’t care...want...your cock.”

 

Liam rolled his hips down into Louis, causing the older man to moan. “Good, because I want you face down ass up,” he whispered in Louis’ ear.

 

“Oh,  shit , okay,” Louis nearly kneed Liam in his haste to comply.

 

Liam chuckled. “So eager.”

 

Louis just glared over his shoulder, but whatever he was going to say died. “A-Ah!” He moaned, when Liam entered a slick finger into Louis. “Shit, warning next time.”

 

“I’m glad you think there is going to be a next time.”

 

Louis bit the inside of his cheek to keep the giddy laugh that would have been completely inappropriate for the moment in. “There better be a next time, Payne.”

 

Liam didn’t respond, just pushed another finger into Louis. His other hand ran down Louis’ back, feeling Louis’ incredible curve. Louis moaned as Liam stretched his hole, thrusting in and out slowly. He was glad Liam decided not to talk, because Louis is sure that he could form a word anyway.

 

Another finger entered Louis, and this time Liam thrust the three digits in deeper. “Ngh,  fuck,” Louis called, pushing back into the fingers. “Liam!” He said in surprise at the sudden pressure of Liam’s lips on his neck. He arched back into Liam’s chest, as pleasure shot down his spin. Louis felt hot. The weight between his legs getting harder.

 

“You want my cock now, Tomlinson?” Liam asked, kissing down Louis’ back.

 

“Yes, yes. Wanted it like yesterday,” Louis panted, grabbing a pillow to wrap in his arms and pushing his ass out more.

 

Liam positioned himself behind Louis after putting on the condom, guiding his slicked dick to Louis’ loose entrance. “Ready?”

 

“Liam Payne, put that dick in me this inst-oh  Liam !” Louis screamed, as Liam pushed his cock in half way. Louis was reduced to a panting mess, spreading his legs out a little more to open himself up. Liam pulled out slowly, so slowly. It had Louis whining into his pillow, and he moaned as Liam pushed all the way back in even slower.

 

He could feel the drag of Liam’s cock in him, Liam’s hands gripping his hips, and his own cock jumped in excitement at the power Liam oozed. “Liam, Liam, fuck, Liam!” He chanted as Liam sped up, making the bed rock with their movements. Soon Liam was pounding into Louis, pushing Louis hips down into the bed so his cock rubbed against the sheets.

 

“So good, Louis. Fuck, wet and tight. I was right. You are load,” Liam blabbered, and almost like to prove his point, he fucked into Louis deeper hitting that one spot.

 

“Ah, AH. Fuck, Liam. There, yes,” Louis called to the otherwise quiet room. He thrust his hips back to meet Liam’s thrusts. His cock was trapped and wet against the sheets and his stomach, rubbing almost painfully with every thrust. But, Jesus, it felt wonderful. 

 

Liam’s hips started to loss it’s rhythm and Liam wrapped one of his big hands around Louis. “You close, babe?” Liam panted against Louis’ neck.

 

Louis nodded, pushing back harder into Liam’s thrusts. Fucking himself into Liam’s hand, so Liam didn’t even need to move his hand. Liam rubbed his thumb of the head, Louis’ cock so wet making the glide was easy. Liam could feel it jump in his hand. “Going to come for me, Louis.”

 

Louis’ eyes squeezed shut and he nodded. His thighs were shaking and the hot feeling behind his navel was starting to build. “I-I...ah Liam. So close, ngh,” he panted. Louis’ hips moved with Liam’s, fucking himself on Liam’s cock and into his hand. “Fuck, ah, ah, shit  Liam!” he finally screamed, body shaking as he released onto the bed sheets and Liam’s hand. “Oh, shit,” he sighed.

 

Liam felt Louis shake under him, tightening then relaxing. “Fuck, Lou. So good. Shit,” Liam cursed, hips stuttering and releasing into the condom. “You are so loud,” he gasped.

 

Louis laughed breathlessly. “You’ve already said that.”

 

Liam smiled against Louis neck, kissing it once before he got up and carried Louis,  carried him shit he was so screwed, to Liam’s other bed, because of course he had a private room. Then he gets a wet cloth and cleans himself and Louis, throwing away the condom. Louis gets himself under the covers and lifts the to let Liam in. The other boy wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist.

 

“So...uh…” Liam said awkwardly.

 

Louis rested his chin in Liam’s chest to look up at him. “Yeah?”

 

“Want to go out Friday?” Liam asked with a bashful smile.

 

You know what, screw his life. Liam was just fucking the absolute life out of him and Liam Payne has the nerve to be  bashful . What the hell? The fuck is Louis supposed to do with this. Louis was  gone .

 

Louis bit Liam’s pec instead of voicing all that though. “Yes, Payne. You twat,” Louis said fondly, hiding his face against Liam’s skin.

 

Liam just smiled, pressing it into Louis’ hair. “Awesome.”

 

~+~

  
“You better wear a fucking shirt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome! Or tell me on my [Tumblr](http://randomquality.tumblr.com/)


End file.
